dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Bandalong/XD
Bandalong was the chief city on Tlulax, the prime world of the Bene Tleilax, and was built and established in 174 BG. Entrance was forbidden to outsiders, the explanation given was that the majority of the city was considered holy and 'religious' by the Tleilaxu. History During the Butlerian Jihad During the Butlerian Jihad it housed slaves, from which they stole their vital organs with the blessings of Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo. Xavier Harkonnen discovered this and the Tleilaxu were condemned. Capital During Corrino and Atredies Empires Ten thousand years later during the time of the Ascension of House Atreides, Bandalong was still the site of the Tleilaxu capital, and orders from it were given planet-wide to its' sister city of Thalidei. It was in Thalidei that the attempt to create a Tleilexu version of the Kwisatz Haderach, a super-human experiment named Thallo, guided by Dr Ereboam, occurred. During the Return of the Honored Matres Thousands of years later, one sees that the city only came alive at the command of the Master of Masters Tylwyth Waff, who heralded the dawn with the cry of the Abdl, "The Sun is not God". The Masters of the Bene Tleilax order convened on Bandalong in ghufran of kehl to further their plan for Bodal - the ultimate revenge - and a rise to power, after the decline of God-Emperor Leto Atreides II - whom they called God's Messenger - though this ascension never occurred. Bandalong, along with many Tleilaxu Masters within the city, was almost completely destroyed in an attack by the Honored Matres. Rebel Honored Matres Base Later the rebel Honored Matre Hellica used the city as the base of her operations against the unified New Sisterhood led by Murbella. It was in her administrative center with her assistnat, Ingva, that Hellica allowed the Enhanced Face Dancer leader, Khrone, with the Lost Tleilaxu scribe Uxtal to produce the gholas of Vladimir Harkonnen and Paolo. Later, after a visit from Guild Navigator Edrik, Uxtal produced gholas of the last Tleilaxu Master Tylwyth Waff. Later, Hellica had Ingva kill the gholas one by one, until one of them had their memories imperfectly returned. After the New Sisterhood Mother Commander Murbella eliminated all smaller bases of rebel Matres on Gammu, Buzzell, and other locations, the last location left to conquer was Tleilax. So some twenty years after taking command of the combined Matres/Bene Gesserit organization, Murbella sent her daughter Janess Idaho and leader of the Sisterhood's para-military group, the Valkyries; with her assistant, Kiria, to secretly infiltrate the city and identify its' weak points.} Destroyed by the New Sisterhood Idaho and Kiria spied out the city, and with their clandestine team, planted explosive devices in key vulnerable locations in preparation for the main attack to come. Three weeks later, the main Sisterhood fleet arrived, led by Bashar Wikki Aztin, and caught by surprise and pulverized the remaining Matre fleet above the city. Soon afterwards, the Valkyries detonated their explosive devices, and rendered the entire infrastructure of the metropolis destroyed. In the ensuing battle, Ingva was killed; and Murbella personally killed Hellica a short while later. As Hellica died, she was shown to be an Enhanced Face Dancer; and had been leading the rebel Matre faction astray for years, in subservience to Khrone. It is not known if Bandalong was ever inhabited again, as the ghola of Scytale as the end of Kralizec, decided to re-establish the Tleilaxu on the Thinking Machine world of Synchrony. Appearances *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''Paul of Dune'' *''Heretics of Dune'' *''Hunters of Dune'' *''Sandworms of Dune'' Category:Cities Category:Bene Tleilax Category:Legends of Dune Category:Heroes of Dune Category:Sequels of Dune